This invention relates in general to solid-liquid separation. Specifically the invention relates to a thickening apparatus and method for thickening, when there is a separate mixing space created inside the feedwell in order to enhance the mixing of the fed material before entering the tank.
In a clarification or thickening process a slurry comprising liquids carrying suspended particles is introduced into the thickener or settling tank in order to separate particles from liquid. Basic components of a thickener are bridge and tank, drive, feedpipe, feedwell, rakes (including shaft and scrapers), underflow cone and overflow launder. In the tank the suspended particles form a thickened mud on the bottom of the tank. The thickened material settles to the bottom of the thickener tank and is further removed and processed, while the liquor component rises to the upper part of the thickener to flow into the overflow launder and exits the overflow box. A rake is arranged to move the viscous solids settled on the bottom of the thickener towards an underflow cone positioned in the center of the thickener tank. Slurry enters the thickener through the feedpipe and feedwell. The rate of settling is often increased using an optimized amount and type of flocculating agents. The flocculant is added into the feed in order to agglomerate the suspended particles of the slurry. The idea in flocculation is to bind solid particles together to assist the gravity based separation process. In flocculating certain pulps, it is sometimes necessary to first dilute the pulp in order for efficient flocculation to take place when a flocculant is added.
A feedwell is often used to feed the slurry into the thickener tank through the bottom of the feedwell and to provide means for flocculating a slurry before entering the tank. Also the thickener feedwell's function is to mix the slurry feed with flocculant and allow the flocculated solids to settle. The feedwell is typically located in the middle of the thickener tank to allow these settling solids to be evenly distributed within the thickener tank. To make the flocculation process more effective and efficient the slurry feed usually needs to be diluted with extra process liquid. The dilution is usually achieved in thickeners by recycling some of the dilute liquid overflow from the top of the thickener tank back to the feedpipe and/or feedwell in order to dilute the inflowing pulp. In order to recycle the overflow liquor sometimes pumps, fluid lines and valves need to be installed. One way to dilute the slurry is to circulate the dilution liquid from outside the feedwell to inside the feedwell through an opening in the feedwell wall or through a separate conduit.
Sometimes there occurs a problem in a feedwell, when there is a tendency for the feed material to flow directly to the bottom outlet. The retention time for solid particles inside the feedwell is low. Then those particles do not effectively mix with dilution liquid and the flocculant. The particles simply flow straight across the feedwell, downwards and out. This tendency is greater for the coarse particle fraction of the incoming solids feed. As a result, the diluting liquid is not properly mixed in with the feed material and only partial flocculation may occur. The mixing effect in the feedwell has to be effective in order to mix the feed slurry with the dilution liquid and the flocculant properly.
The object of this invention is to provide a thickening apparatus and method, whereby the efficient mixing of the fed material inside the feedwell of the thickener tank is achieved.